her lips breathe lightning
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Bolin found the sensation she left on his lips was worth Mako reprimanding him about 'taking advantage' and 'saying no loudly and meaning it'.


More fluff. Because its just what I do when I'm hopelessly bored.

**Title:** Her Lips Breathe Lightning

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bolin found the sensation she left on his lips was worth Mako reprimanding him about 'taking advantage' and 'saying _no_ loudly and meaning it'.

…**..**

"Bolin, I really _really_ like your nose." Korra cried, fingertips tapping the tip of his button nose. Her bright eyes were glassy, and she wore a smile on her pursed lips. "Thanks, it is pretty adorable." He agreed. She laughed, a bit too loudly. "You're _funny." _She squealed.

Bolin exchanged a dubious glance with his brother, who was giving him an equally confused look. "Korra? Are you…ok?" Mako questioned. Her brow furrowed, and for a moment the brothers were afraid she might cry. "Ok?" she repeated. "I'm awesome! I'm a pro bender and I'm the Avatar!" she cried.

"She must have hit her head harder than we thought." Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Bolin studied the Avatar. She was seated on the bench in the locker room, still wearing the white, red and orange Fire Ferret uniform. Strands of chocolate brown were loose from her normal ponytails, framing her cheeks.

"_You_ hit your head!" she shouted at Mako, pouting, arms crossed defiantly. Bolin bit his lip, fighting a snicker. She was being so immature, it was _adorable. _Her blue eyes settled on Bolin again, and that goofy smile slid onto her features. "I like your eyebrows!" she giggled, crossing her eyes to study them. Bolin snorted. "Korra, maybe you should lie down." Mako suggested.

"Nu-uh! You go lay down, Mr. Bossy Brows!" she shouted. Korra crossed her eyes once more, before bursting out laughing. "Bolin, I'm going to go call Tenzin, he'll come and get her." Mako said, exiting the room to find the telephone.

Bolin turned back to Korra and found her staring at him. "You have pretty eyes." She said, her tone suddenly serious. Bolin smiled. "I know, I know. I'm pretty amazing." He sighed, as if his good looks were a burden. Korra yawned. "'m tired." She muttered, leaning against him, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Bolin's cheeks reddened immediately. When it was clear the Avatar had no intentions of moving, Bolin scooted closer to her, allowing her a more comfortable pillow. She smiled into his chest, yawning slightly, her breath tickling his bare skin. "You're soft." She giggled. Bolin grinned, toying with the loose strands of her hair.

"I like you lots, Bolin." She childishly yawned. "I like you too, Korra."

He felt her lips form a frown. "But I love you lots more." She added. Bolin felt a wide smile tug the corner of his lips. "Yeah…I…I love you too Korra." He told her. He felt her smile suddenly, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Maybe Mako's right, Korra. You should lie down and get some rest." He told her. She sat up, meeting his eyes. "'M not tired anymore!" she claimed, eyelids drooping despite her insistent words. He smiled.

Her lips were suddenly on his, her fingers tangling in his raven curls. Bolin pressed back into her with as much need and insistence as she was giving. His tongue traced her bottom lips, fingers stroking her cheeks, curling in her brown hair. Her nimble fingers tugged on his pro bending uniform, toying with the zipper on the back.

"_Ahem." _

Bolin jumped, parting from the Avatar. He discovered somewhere in between him releasing her wolf tail, and her peeling off the first layer of his armor, she had climbed onto his lap. His hands were settled on her waist.

At the doorway, stood Master Tenzin, grey-blue eyes narrowed at the two. Behind him, stood a mortified and disapproving Mako. "Korra, its time to come home." Tenzin instructed the Avatar, tone even and calm, despite his purpling cheeks. The Avatar stood, adjusting the sleeves of her uniform. She walked up to the doorway, and as Tenzin, his cape sweeping the floor, stalked away, she turned her head to Bolin, and smiled, lips swollen. There was a look in her cyan blue eyes that told Bolin she was more than aware of what she had been doing.

Bolin found the sensation she left on his lips was worth Mako reprimanding him about 'taking advantage' and 'saying _no_ loudly and meaning it'.

….

Oh my gosh. I've never really written anything that _naughty._ It feels like I'll be writing more of it.

Reviews= Mako giving the 'Talk'…shirtless :3


End file.
